


.i like it heavy

by haoshoumon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, Explicit Language, Jeonghan is fucking desperate, M/M, Minghao has long hair because I said so, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Vomit Mention, maybe jeonghan has an oppa kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon
Summary: Jeonghan joins a band for the sole purpose of fucking the drummer. And the guitarist. Preferably at the same time.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	.i like it heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> hmmm hi!!!  
> there was a long time since I posted something here vfuhuifgb  
> eng is not my first language, so please let me know if you find something weird and I hope you like it!!  
> maybe I'll post some extra chapter in the future, but I still dont know so yea  
> 

In fact, Yoon Jeonghan couldn't play any instrument and also couldn't sing. What had led him to  _ The Reckless _ auditions was the fact that the drummer and the solo guitarist were extremely... hot. He knew he sounded like a groupie with this line of reasoning, but it didn't matter: he would find a way to join the band to fuck them both, preferably at the same time.

He stared at the flyer stuck by colored pins on one of the campus bulletin boards, practically begging for anyone who could play bass or sing, and wondered what had happened to the former members. 

Jeonghan had already seen some of their shows as a quartet but, apparently, only Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao had remained. He also had no idea who was who, since he never wore glasses on his hangouts (because it wouldn't be rock n' roll and he wouldn't hook up with anyone if he looked like a damn nerd), but it wouldn't make any difference when he had both in his bed.

The blond-haired guy only knew they were hot because, hours after one of these shows, they ended up bumping into each other on the beach while Jeonghan cooked under the synthetic leather jacket that never left his body. If he hadn't been so stoned at the time, he certainly would have hit on one of them. Or both of them.

He remembered that day incredibly well, considering that he always ended up with a post drunken amnesia whenever he went out with his friends. He remembered going to an underground bar that they normally didn't go to because, although Jeonghan loved to sound like rock n' roll, he didn't like that kind of music that much and had horror at so many sweaty bodies per square meter.

However, it was a pleasant surprise when  _ The Reckless  _ went on stage while Jeonghan smoked in the back of the place - another reason why he didn't complain too much about going: if he could smoke and drink, everything was fine. - and presented songs that he later discovered to be hard rock. The case was that he had enjoyed that sound enough to consider coming back on other weekends just to see them, but it never happened because the band dissolved soon after.

Jeonghan copied the phone number that was on the bottom of the flyer and then finally walked away from the bulletin board, decided to daydream only when he was inside the classroom, in front of the air conditioning. Thinking while roasting under the infernal heat of mid-summer was torture, even if the reason for the thoughts was particularly interesting.

Only after being properly seated in his Calculus classroom, he allowed himself to reason a little and try to discover what would be easier: learning to play the bass in six days or learning to sing in six days.

To be quite honest, both seemed a bit impossible, but perhaps he could be saved if he talked to a certain music major who was always available to him. Jeonghan didn't think too much before sending a quick and half mysterious message to Lee Jihoon, only asking him to meet him near the Arts Department as soon as he was out from the class that would begin shortly thereafter.

It didn't take long for the teacher, a little man who seemed too old not to be retired, to arrive. Jeonghan kept his phone in the pocket of the red jacket he was wearing that day, even in the warm weather, and opened the notebook on a blank page to draw.

Jeonghan had exactly twenty minutes of concentration on the crooked lines he was scribbling before the phone began to vibrate madly and distract him. Well, it wasn't as if Jeonghan planned to pay attention in that class, anyway, so he fished the phone discreetly and put it over the open notebook before putting his case in front of it so the old man wouldn't notice.

Just like all the other days, the group chat with his friends - Lee Chan, Kwon Soonyoung, Chwe Hansol, and Choi Seungcheol - always seemed to come alive whenever they had to take care of their academic lives. That time, the four of them discussed where to go for a drink after classes and what to do on the weekend.

Normally, Jeonghan would find out without even seeing what it was about, but that time he probably had better things to do besides getting high on the beach and then throwing up his guts in a dumpster or some other questionable place. So he confirmed that he would meet them in a bar near the beach and declined the invitation for the weekend. He rolled his eyes to the wave of protests that flooded the chat and put his phone away again because the teacher would surely be suspicious if he didn't pretend to pay attention.

As always, entering that classroom was like being sucked into a parallel universe where the hours passed ten times slower, and Jeonghan needed all the willpower he had to not end up picking up the phone again or then falling asleep. It was simply impossible to focus on those explanations, so he had already resigned himself to the fact that he would copy someone in all the tests until the end of the semester.

Two hours later, however, the torment finally came to an end. Jeonghan didn't think much while gathering the material lazily and, in fact, had completely forgotten that he had asked to see Jihoon. The blond-haired only remembered when he was already standing in the middle of the hall, wondering what exactly he should be doing at that moment.

Fortunately for him, Lee Jihoon was already at the appointed point when Jeonghan arrived, and honestly, he seemed a bit confused; normally the two of them wouldn't talk on campus, at least not when they were running around because of classes. They didn't use to hang out together either, even though Jeonghan had already invited him a few times, and Jeonghan was sure that Jihoon probably hated some of his friends.

However, they had hooked up enough to consider each other  _ close _ , enough not to use honors, and who knows, they might even consider themselves friends. But for Jihoon, it didn't make much sense to be wanted if it wasn't for sex, just like the other times.

"What's up?" Jeonghan asked when he was close enough and rolled up his sleeves. He hated that heat for not letting him look cool enough as if the glasses weren't enough to ruin him.

"I'm the one asking you," Jihoon laughed and pulled his black, wet hair out of his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"What do you think is most likely: that I learn to sing or learn to play bass in six days?" Jeonghan decided to go straight to the point. He knew that if he started to talk too much, they would end up in either one's room, and the other classes would be completely forgotten.

Jihoon, however, only faced him as if he had a second head sprouting from his neck before he burst out laughing.

"Both things are totally impossible, I'm sorry."

"Not if you teach me..." Jeonghan used the voice tone he always used when he wanted Jihoon to drop his duties and give him a blowjob behind the basketball court.

"Don't even start with this," the smaller answered and rolled his eyes. "First of all, why do you want to learn this from nothing and so fast?"

"Secret, but I promise to reward you later."

"Hmmm... I don't know if your rewards are worth the stress of trying to make a miracle," Jihoon shrugged and pulled his hair away once again. "I need to do some assignments, too.

"I'm offended, my rewards are always worth it," Jeonghan replied in an outraged tone and, without thinking twice, trapped Jihoon's body between his and the wall. "I even let you choose what it will be."

The gods and Yoon Jeonghan knew that Lee Jihoon was a weak man. It didn't take more than ten seconds for the smaller to agree and, with a nasty smile, Jeonghan kissed the corner of Jihoon's mouth and walked away.

"It's always good to do business with you, let me know when you're free," Jeonghan said and waved as he walked away to fill his water bottle before the next class, which would be in about three minutes.

The rest of Jeonghan's afternoon passed monotonously, surviving the boring classes and the heat until the clock finally decided to have mercy and set at five o'clock.

Honestly, it didn't worth going home before meeting his friends, so he stuck his glasses inside his backpack and waited for them near the entrance.

"Is your glasses ornamental?" Seungcheol asked when he saw Jeonghan with his face all wrinkled in a failed attempt to see.

"Quiet," he said in reply. " I can't take too long today."

"Why? Are you going to fuck that boy again?" Probably Seungcheol was the only one who knew about the thing Jeonghan had with Jihoon, and it was always great entertainment to hear his aggressively passive tone. Jeonghan could swear it was jealousy, he just didn't know for sure if it was of Jihoon or of himself.

"Maybe, it doesn't matter," he yawned and stuck to Chan as soon as the boy materialized in front of him. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be here soon. Good afternoon, hyungs," Chan waved briefly and then looked ugly at Jeonghan. "I'm always surprised that you don't smell death wearing a jacket in this heat."

"It's fashion," Jeonghan simply answered and sighed with relief when Soonyoung and Hansol appeared. Surely the heat would soften as soon as he had an extremely cold soju between his hands.

"Your fashion is pathetic," Seungcheol retorted, and Jeonghan laughed loudly. Right, he was definitely jealous and, as it seemed, not of his friend. However, Jeonghan could disturb him with that later, preferably after he was drunk enough.

"I'll have to agree, I've never seen anyone deliberately choose to go through this infernal heat," Soonyoung said.

"Look at you using long words," Jeonghan mocked and then finally took off his jacket. "Happy?"

"Yes, I was heated by just looking at you," Chan laughed softly and passed in front to guide his friends in the right place.

"I'd call it the urge to fuck me," Jeonghan provoked and sighed in relief as soon as they entered the establishment. It was very busy for a Monday, but at least it was not crowded.

They sewed through the wooden tables and sat in the back, near a window. The salt breeze from the sea that lay many meters away reached there and made Jeonghan feel a little more awake.

"Some people have a decent taste, hyung, I'd never subject myself to that," Chan said after spending a few moments staring at the blackboard with prices in white that were behind the counter. "What will you want?"

Jeonghan put on his glasses again and felt his face relaxing instantly when he stopped narrowing his eyes. He ended up opting for the usual one after long moments of doubt and then turned to Chan again.

"It's still early, so coke with rum." He said and then picked his phone. There was a message from Jihoon, so he decided to answer quickly before his drink arrived, and he completely forgot about everything.

_ Jihoonie: I'll be free at 8. _

_ Jeonghan: at your house or mine? _

_ Jihoonie: at mine, I'm not going out to do you any favors. _

_ Jeonghan: funny that to fuck me you come, right? _

_ Jeonghan: Anyway, thank you, then tell me what you'll want as a reward. _

_ Jihoonie: of course, I don't work for free _

_ Jihoonie: idiot kkk, now bye. I have to do such assignments. _

_ Jeonghan: ok, see ya jihoonie. _

_ Jihoonie: 👍 _

Jeonghan lifted his gaze from the screen only when the drinks arrived and soon got into his friends' conversation, even if he didn't have much interest in Soonyoung's sexual advances with anyone. Normally, the two would start competing to see who had more hookups during the week and stuff like that, but Jeonghan would definitely win as soon as he got the two rock stars he was interested in.

Soon a glass turned into four, and, around seven-thirty, he got up with the excuse that he needed to study for an exam and said goodbye to his friends after paying his bill. If he walked, he would probably arrive a little after eight at Jihoon's house, enough not to look... desperate.

The weather was much milder now that there was no sun threatening to kill him, and Jeonghan was grateful for that. He wasn't exactly drunk, maybe a little tipsy, but he knew it wouldn't make any difference to someone who had done a good couple of tests while drunk and still managed to get decent grades.

He got to Jihoon's dorm a lot faster than he expected and shot him a text, probably writing like an illiterate child, but it didn't matter. Jihoon took two full minutes to answer the door and tell him to go inside.

"I doubt very much that you can at least memorize anything about basses by the weekend, so I'll just try to make you sing without too much tweaking. Your voice sounds decent enough," Jihoon said without turning around to look at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan had been there enough times to have memorized where the what was, so he just went to his room and threw himself into the smaller's bed.

"Okay, teacher, work your magic," he smirked, and Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, more joking than anything.

"No, I drank just a little bit. Anyway, shall we start?"

>>>>>

Maybe Jihoon was clairvoyant or something because he couldn't be more correct. Jeonghan couldn't even hold a bass in the right way, but his voice wasn't that bad.

Considering that he wasn't exactly interested in passing the audition, only in the band members, it was enough. Jihoon had spent long minutes laughing when Jeonghan finally confessed the reason for that meaningless desire but decided to help him anyway, because the possibility of eating for free for the rest of the month was too tempting.

The only person who didn't seem very happy with the whole situation was Seungcheol, apparently, but Jeonghan liked to torture him for acting like a brat without reason, so he let him think he was having sex with Jihoon every day. When he behaved, Jeonghan would happily advertise his friend to Jihoon.

On Tuesday, Jihoon forced him to do breathing exercises that seemed too complicated for hours, and Jeonghan seriously thought about giving up. However, Yoon Jeonghan never gave up, and the next day he hardly suffered to do such exercises.

On Wednesday, Jeonghan wasted time doing vocal warm-ups that made him feel ridiculous, but as Jihoon said he was doing well, he continued. After that, the smaller taught him to keep his breath long enough not to be embarrassed and even tried to help him make higher notes.

The thing was that, as horrible as Jeonghan's voice was, it would be impossible to turn him into a decent singer overnight, and Jihoon made a point of emphasizing that every time they met.

On Thursday, Jeonghan only sang randomly, to the terror of Jihoon's ears. It was a little more acceptable than the day before but still horrible. Both knew that Jeonghan's chances of passing the audition were practically nil, but it didn't matter much; the blond-haired one just needed the two of them to put their eyes on him.

By Friday, he was already exhausted from that story and decided that he would drink with his usual friends. However, he decided to invite Jihoon as a way to reward him for his service and, who knows, shut up Seungcheol's imbeciles whining. They met on their way out of college, because Jihoon had no idea where they were going and, from there, went to a bar already well known by Jeonghan.

He sat between Chan and Hansol strategically for Jihoon to stand between the wall and Seungcheol but regretted it at the same instant. The night was as hot as day, and he couldn't even get a decent view of other people from that angle.

The conversation floated between assignments and tests, the vacation that seemed to never come and, somehow, ended up in  _ The Reckless. _

"I knew they were so looking for people," Hansol commented while opening a soju bottle.

"I know, I'll audition," Jeonghan yawned and stole Hansol's bottle.

"And can you sing or do some shit?"

"Jihoon taught me a bit," That's all he said in response and focused on getting as drunk as he could. He deserved it, after trying so hard.

"You really like to humiliate yourself for free," Chan giggled. "If you wanted to fuck any of them, you could have told me. Minghao is my friend and blah blah blah."

"I don't think it would have been that funny," Jeonghan shrugged. "But I accept his phone number."

Chan's giggles turned into a laugh and then sent a text to Jeonghan before focusing on the rest of the group's conversation again. Right, so Minghao was the slender guitarist who looked mean and used a ponytail most of the time. As he had nothing to lose, Jeonghan decided to send a message saying that he would appear to audition the next day and made a point of weaving some compliments that could be interpreted in a thousand different ways.

Minghao seemed a little too excited about the prospect of having someone auditioning, and Jeonghan honestly didn't know if it was because he had no one else willing or if, just like him, the guitarist had second, third, and fourth intentions.

However, that was a concern for the following afternoon.

At that moment, he was focused on getting drunk and competing with Soonyoung who could smoke more cigarettes in ten minutes, even with the protests of Hansol who shouted that he would die intoxicated with all of that smoke.

In the end, that was  _ them _ . Always doing stupid things together with the excuse of creating memories.

>>>>>>

If a hangover could kill, Yoon Jeonghan would not have woken up that morning.

By that time, he should have known better the meaning of limits, but at last, nothing would have changed his deplorable state. To make matters worse, he had forgotten the open curtains and an obscene luminosity flooded the room, forcing him to wake up and contemplate his own misery.

His throat was ridiculously dry and it seemed that his temples were being repeatedly hammered. He would never drink again and that was a promise.

It took him long and painful minutes to remember he had things to do that day and, with a grunt, he forced himself to sit down and try to remember where he had left his cell phone. His eyes widened when he saw that he had about twenty minutes to get to wherever his hearing went and, fortunately, Minghao had sent a location.

He definitely wouldn't have time for a bath, so he just washed his face and brushed his teeth while looking for decent clothes. He ended up opting for pants with so many tears that could be considered indecent and a white T-shirt because he was in no condition to pass heat that day. He tried to make a gargle before swallowing two aspirin and got clogged with water because he was sure he wouldn't be able to sing anything if his throat kept scratching everything.

Maybe he should have a cigarette, too.

It took him a while to find his glasses, but when he did, he left home immediately and headed for what would later be Kim Mingyu's garage.

Jeonghan was totally out of breath when he finally arrived. He probably hadn't walked that fast since high school when he needed to be pretending to do something so he wouldn't flunk out of PE. After a few minutes to pull himself together, he warned Minghao that he was outside and kept his glasses in his pants pocket.

Maybe not having any shame on her face would be a good thing, otherwise, she would be having a bad time at that time. However, all Jeonghan thought about was how to propose that the three of them should have sex. At the same time.

It didn't take long for the garage door to open and reveal Kim Mingyu looking more handsome than ever. The beaten jeans hung dangerously low on his waist, and if it wasn't for the white sleeveless shirt covering, Jeonghan was sure he could see his underwear. Jeonghan lost some good moments analyzing the drummer's features, from the slightly aquiline nose shape to the sharp jawline.

The existence of a guy like that seemed tremendously obscene.

"Hi, Jeonghan, right?" Mingyu smiled and signaled Jeonghan in.

"Yep," he nodded and followed him inside.

Minghao was dropped in a semi-destructed puff, with his guitar on his lap while typing something on his phone. Like Mingyu, he also wore a sleeveless shirt that seemed too loose on his slender body, leaving lots of pieces of skin uncovered. It was hard not to stare so much, mainly because everything was half blurred, but Jeonghan was making an effort.

"What's up," he said, without raising his eyes. "Everyone else was a shit, for God's sake, save my ears."

"I ask forgiveness, then," Jeonghan giggled and accepted the water Mingyu offered him. "I learned to sing in, like, six days."

"Wow, all this is the will of being in a band?" Minghao laughed. "Do you have any hidden motive?"

"Groupies," - Jeonghan shrugged, even though he was the groupie in question.

"So you came to the right place, show what you know."

Mingyu pushed Minghao to sit on the puff as well, and Jeonghan tried not to stare too much while finishing the water and nodded. Then, he grabbed the phone in his pocket to check  _ Teenagers _ ' lyrics, since he had only been able to memorize parts of the chorus, and tried not to look as pathetic as he felt. His voice was hoarser than usual, but somehow that was a positive thing. It was good that he sounded sexy, considering his goals.

Mingyu and Minghao whispered to each other all the time, leaning a little too much towards each other and exchanging some little smiles that certainly didn't go unnoticed. Jeonghan definitely wanted to see them kissing, preferably when he was wearing glasses.

The music didn't last much longer, and Jeonghan drank more water while waiting for a verdict; if he was refused, he'd simply propose what he wanted at once. If he was accepted, perhaps he would try to find some more propitious situation.

"Welcome to  _ The Reckless," _ Minghao said after whispering a bit more. "You're bad, but the others were worse. And you said you learned in six days, we can fix you."

"I don't know if I'm happy or offended," Jeonghan laughed and made a little dumb celebration. "But all right, I'll get the groupies."

"Of course, you're prettier than both of us," Mingyu laughed together and shrugged when he was slapped by Minghao. "Oh shit, is that a lie?"

Good to know that Mingyu thought he was attractive.

"It's to stop you from attacking my looks," Minghao rolled his eyes. "But anyway, welcome, Jeonghan. We rehearse right here, every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday schedules to be set."

"Okay, then you two can fix me," Jeonghan shrugged and rolled his eyes. "By the way, did you get a bassist?"

"Yep, we did it yesterday," Minghao smiled wide in response. "His name is Jun, you'll meet him on Thursday. Also, do you have anything better to do today or...?"

"Definitely not," he answered promptly, not caring with who that Jun would be.

"Okay, so let's drink and get things right like the caches and so on."

Jeonghan nodded and sat down on the other puff detonated that was on the spot while Mingyu went to the kitchen to get soju. He had certainly noticed that Minghao was staring at him a little too much but, well, who was he to complain?

It didn't take long for the drummer to come back and push Minghao again to sit down. In the meantime, Jeonghan learned that the caches were divided equally and, although Minghao hated to lead whatsoever, he was the leader of the band because the idea of creating it was his.

Besides, they had several performances scheduled for the end of the month, which would coincide with the end of the season of exams, so they needed to organize themselves so as not to get fucked up in the university and also not lose money. Jeonghan discovered that Minghao studied Chemistry and Mingyu studied Mechanical Engineering, as well as himself.

At some point, Minghao got up and put an unknown band to play, but Jeonghan wasn't hating it. The low chords seemed to vibrate inside his bones, no matter how loud the volume was, and it made him want to shake his head to the rhythm of the song.

Jeonghan stopped drinking when he felt he was very close to getting drunk and considered again whether he should try to hit on both of them at that moment or not. The mood between them was quite pleasant, and they both made a point of including him in all the matters that went through the conversation. And, judging by the way Minghao looked at him from time to time, he was interested.

However, he decided not to do anything yet. After all, his goal wasn't just Minghao, so he needed to discover Mingyu's inclinations before trying any movement, besides it was fun to see the interest shining in the guitarist's eyes before he turned to Mingyu again and let a new subject slip between his lips and resonate along with the hard rock chords.

Jeonghan only recovered the notion of time when he left Mingyu's garage. The sunset cast orange shadows over the street and a gentle breeze with the smell of the sea shook his clothes lightly. Jeonghan felt he could die at any moment with all that hunger, considering that the only thing he had put inside his body that day was soju, so he stopped at the first tent he saw and bought a hot dog.

Then he decided that he should inform his friends that he hadn't died, but there were so many messages in the group that Jeonghan decided to ignore. And he also saw that he had been added to a new group. It was pretty obvious that  _ metalheads _ were the band's group, but he checked anyway and tucked his phone while going home.

Jeonghan definitely didn't plan on passing the audition, but he was happy he had made it. Now, he just needed to think of a plan good enough to convince them to have sex with him.

>>>>>>

"I can't believe we lost you that easily," Chan was saying as he accompanied Jeonghan out. "Are you really replacing me for a silly little band?"

"He doesn't want to fuck you," Hansol observed, without raising his eyes from his phone. "Will the celebrity be free tomorrow, or we need to talk to your agent?"

"Idiot," Jeonghan chuckled and rolled his eyes while taking the soda can to his mouth.

They were unbearable since Jeonghan had told them that, miraculously, he had managed to enter the band, and they were also angry because they'd lose an important part of their hangouts. He would be stuck in rehearsals just in the days they used to go out, and that was motivation enough to achieve his goals soon.

Besides everything, Minghao had practically forced him to stop smoking that much if he still wanted to have the minimum breath to sing, so Jeonghan was drinking more soft drinks than Lee Jihoon that week while trying to stay away from Soonyoung so as not to fall into temptation.

Obviously, the change of attitude had caused not only a strangeness but also almost incessant provocations. Jeonghan well knew they could be quite unbearable when they wanted to, and they were really trying hard that time.

However, none of this mattered when his proximity to Mingyu and Minghao seemed to have increased exponentially during that week and, when they weren't texting, they ended up meeting in Mingyu's garage to talk about songs that Jeonghan had honestly never heard in all his life. The subjects never went beyond music and stressful university subjects, but Jeonghan had plans to change that after this particular rehearsal.

He had noticed hickeys on both of their necks a few days ago, and it was simply impossible that they weren't together, and it was all mere coincidence. The only thing Jeonghan needed to do was to touch the subject without looking like a maniac, but it would be easy considering that his main ability was to flirt.

Chan complained even more when Jeonghan followed a different path from theirs, one that he was almost used to, and the blond-haired only rolled his eyes in front of so much drama.

He knew that Mingyu's classes ended early on Thursdays, so he would go straight to the garage and pretend he was really worried about improving his singing skills while Minghao was stuck in some lab.

That time, Mingyu had already left the gate unlocked for the boys to enter as soon as they arrived, and the place looked slightly different than before. The drums were more evident than before, and instead of two puffs, there were four.

Junhui was sitting on one of them, busy writing vigorously in a notebook, and Jeonghan imagined that he was working on his assignments, so he just greeted him and threw himself into another puff. Mingyu was completely out of sight, but judging by the noises coming from inside the house, he would probably appear soon.

Jeonghan soon got busy with the lyrics, which he carried in a transparent folder that had no use until then. Miraculously, he had already managed to memorize most of them, but he still needed to be able to sing decently before the first performance.

Minghao had told him not to worry too much because they would help him, but Jeonghan didn't want to seem completely useless. That's why he was practicing every night, even if it meant losing an hour of sleep. If everything worked out, it would be worth it.

"Hey," Mingyu's hoarse voice soon shook the deep silence in which the newbies were, and Jeonghan felt a lazy smirk take shape on his face when he raised his eyes to Mingyu. "Minghao will arrive soon."

"No problem," Junhui answered for both, without taking his eyes off his notes.

As always, Mingyu seemed to come out of some very vivid erotic dream. It was ridiculous how the drummer's black T-shirt clung to his chest, and Jeonghan really couldn't believe those biceps could be real... Maybe he would believe it when he had them around his body, but anyway. His damp hair highlighted Mingyu's recently taken bath, and it was even funny that baby smell exhaled from him, especially when it looked like testosterone personified.

Jeonghan let his eyes drink from Mingyu for a few more moments until he managed to focus on the sheets in his lap again, but he couldn't even concentrate again before Minghao appeared, seeming to have no worries in the world as he sucked strawberry milkshake through a straw chewed on the tip.

"Good night, gentlemen," - He smiled and dropped the backpack in a corner before sitting on the only unoccupied puff, between Mingyu and Jeonghan. "Just let me finish drinking this, and we can start for real."

We have to choose the setlist, we can do it while you eat," Mingyu said and stretched all over to see Jeonghan's sheets. "Borrow me?"

"Of course," the vocalist smiled lazily and lined up the sheets before handing them over to Mingyu.

"Thanks… We'll have time for about six songs, which ones do you want?" The drummer asked, and Minghao held out his hands to signal him to wait until he swallowed because he wanted to say something.

"I think we should play three covers and three songs of ours," the leader replied. "It's easier to find new fans if we give something familiar first."

"Hmm right, so ... Jeonghan, can I write here?"

"Go ahead."

"Hmmm, okay. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"There's a song in my head since I woke up, wait," Jeonghan took his phone and rolled through his playlist for a few moments until he found what he wanted.

The main reason he remembered  _ Porn Star Dancing _ , from  _ My Darkest Days _ , was because he could reach all the notes, so it was one less concern. Minghao laughed softly at the lyrics, but, well, it wasn't as if his own lyrics were much better than that.

"If everybody agrees, I'm in.," the guitarist said, leaving the plastic glass now empty on the floor.

Junhui and Mingyu agreed, too, as Jeonghan assured them he could sing, and soon they started looking for two other songs that would work.

They spent about an hour defining everything, and the covers they would do were  _ Porn Star Dancing, The Anthem, _ and _ Hit Me Like A Man.  _ Among the originals, they ended up choosing  _ S.O.S, Ya got me reeling _ , and  _ Halestorm.  _ The latter would be particularly difficult for Jeonghan, as it had many high notes, but Minghao guaranteed that they would work it out. Jeonghan's unstable vocal was slightly better than the previous week and, even if it wasn't too much, it was still progressing.

Before they started rehearsing, in fact, they took some photos to update the band's social media and dried some water bottles. First, they just went through a few songs without a break to know where they stood, and then Minghao interrupted every few seconds to show Jeonghan how he should do with his voice or just to make him at least sing in the rhythm. At least Junhui had mixed perfectly well with the other two, so they had only one problem to solve.

Around eleven o'clock, they decided to call it a night, and Mingyu went back to get something to eat. Minghao decided to go together half a second later, and Jeonghan was helping Junhui to disconnect all the cables and store them in the correct places so they wouldn't have trouble with finding them after.

"Are you that quiet, or are you afraid of us?" Jeonghan ended up asking while they were waiting for the others to come back.

"Despite your monstrous voice, I am not afraid of you," the boy laughed low. "I'm just not much of a talker, really... Where do you live?"

Jeonghan was lousy trying to explain directions, so he simply put the address on Google Maps and showed it to Junhui before he had a chance to ask what he was doing.

"Ah... I live in the opposite direction, if not we could come back together."

"Hmm, yes," Jeonghan nodded and went back to silence. Minghao and Mingyu were taking a little too long with that snack, and it seemed they had fallen asleep as soon as they entered the house, but before Jeonghan could suggest them to simply leave, the two finally returned.

Jeonghan wasted no time in reaching two sandwiches and sticking them in his mouth as if his life depended on it. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until that moment, but he noticed something else, too: Minghao and Mingyu seemed to be smiling a little too much, and he was sure that the drummer's hair wasn't that messy when he went to the kitchen.

Jeonghan let his mind wander while he ate, once in a while casting a glance at them both. They definitely hooked up with each other, there was no other way. And the blond-haired would bring it up when they drank together again, hopefully, the next day.

He left when Jun warned that he was going and, after a quick shower just to take the sweat off his body, he slept a dreamless sleep.

>>>>>

On Saturday, Jeonghan finally satisfied Chan's wishes and went out with them instead of sticking to the band like Siamese twins. He ended up discovering that Seungcheol had finally managed to get into Jihoon just like a normal human being and that they were now fucking; honestly, he was tempted to ask the smaller which one was better in bed, but he knew that Seungcheol would be all offended only with the possibility of not being chosen.

Anyway, they were at that alternative festival that looked more like an excuse for inconsequent young people to get high with dangerous mixtures of alcohol and drugs. It wasn't exactly on the beach, but it was close enough for the salty and humid air to reach them.

The music was bad enough to make him question his own choices, but maybe he could ignore it better when he got drunker. Jeonghan was entertained with some girls who danced near them while he wondered if he should try to take any of them home. They seemed pretty enough for him to spend some good hours with, although he wasn't sure in all his short-sighted glory. However, anything he could get would already be profitable.

Honestly speaking, he was frustrated. He hadn't managed to get even close to the only topic that mattered in the rehearsal the day before thanks to Junhui, who seemed never to want to leave, and was seriously considering touching the subject anywhere, no matter who he could hear.

As always, the two had disappeared inside the house and returned many minutes later. That time, Minghao's long neck was purple and, yep, he could make sure the hickey wasn't there before. Jeonghan just wanted to be able to do the same with him and also with Mingyu.

Secretly, he was hoping that at least some of them would give their faces that way, although it would be difficult to locate anyone in that crowd.

But, anyway, that wasn't the moment to keep thinking about them; Jeonghan needed to decide if he would try something with one of those girls or if he would wait until someone would come to him, which sincerely wouldn't take long. Soonyoung was saying something he couldn't understand, but he nodded anyway. Anything would be better than that horrible noise that made the speakers and their bones vibrate.

Jeonghan only went to realize that what Soonyoung was saying should be a question when he was dragged, along with the others, to another part of that mess. There, at least, there was less smoke and more fresh air to breathe. Not to mention that now he could hear what the others were saying, and his bones were left alone.

"Ok, do you want something?" Chan asked in a suggestive tone. "I'm tired of just drinking."

"If you have something decent, I want," Jeonghan answered and took Hansol's beer before the other could protest. However, he knew he didn't even need to ask because Chan always had the best things with him.

It didn't take long for a blunt to start circulating between them, and the laughter became easy, and the worries about the coming exams disappear. At some point, Jeonghan found it prudent to put his glasses back on, since his vision was blurred enough when smoking marijuana and he didn't want to make his own situation even worse.

He sat in the dirt and took a long drag before passing the blunt to Soonyoung, who soon joined him on the floor.

"So... how's rockstar life going?"

"A shit, I don't have any groupie, and Seungcheol stole my easy fuck." After all, he was laughing while talking.

"Holy shit," Soonyoung had a little laugh. "I think I saw your bandmates around here anyway."

"Really? Where?" Jeonghan did his best to sound disinterested, but it was hard to control his voice tone when he was so... stoned. 

His head was too light to be true, and it was hard to totally focus on all the words his friend said, no matter how much he wanted to pay attention. Maybe his mouth spoke by itself and answered something because, moments later, he was being pulled up and pushed back into the crowd by Soonyoung.

The heat of dozens of bodies instantly engulfed him and made him blink slowly as he tried to get used to it, although Soonyoung's hand remained steady on his wrist as he dragged him. Jeonghan didn't realize they were looking for Mingyu and Minghao until he saw a very distinctive ponytail that made him feel kind of weird inside.

"Okay, now I'll find someone to fuck," Soonyoung shouted in Jeonghan's ear. "See you tomorrow."

The blond-haired nodded weakly and waited until Mingyu turned towards him to wave and pretend they had met by pure chance. Then, he pushed some people to get to both of them and let a lazy smile form on his face slowly.

"HI!" Mingyu seemed a little too excited, but Jeonghan was not there to try to analyze anything.

"Hello, gentlemen," Jeonghan imitated Minghao's smile and accepted when the guitarist offered him a glass that was half full with a pink liquid. Strawberry juice. "What kind of crap is that?"

"He is finicky and doesn't like to drink alcohol bought in these... events." Mingyu laughed at Jeonghan's face of disgust.

"Who knows what they put in the drinks," Minghao shrugged and stared at him. "And you already look stoned enough, you don't need more."

"If you say so," Jeonghan yawned. "Can I stay with you? I lost my friends."

"Of course, we're friends too," Mingyu threw an arm over Jeonghan's shoulders and pulled him closer; judging by the stupid smile and the clumsiest actions, he was as drunk as Jeonghan.

Without saying anything, Minghao pulled them both by the hand until they were out of that crowd while he kept the tip of the plastic cup stuck by the teeth.

"Okay, now we can talk properly," he sighed with relief at the significant decrease in noise, and Jeonghan knew that this was his golden chance.

"Are you two together?" He asked stupidly and let Mingyu hug him again. Good to know that he liked physical contact so much. However, as soon as the question settled on the drummer's drunk brain, all he did was start laughing loudly, soon being accompanied by Minghao's laugh.

"I'd rather die than have anything to do with this idiot," The guitarist returned after catching his breath. "Why would you think that?"

Even being that stoned, Jeonghan was aware that he'd look like a weirdo if he said he noticed the hickeys and the messy hair that always appeared when they disappeared for too long during rehearsals.

However, his drunken brain couldn't reason enough to find out if they were lying because they didn't want to get caught or if because either of them would be interested in him. But they didn't necessarily have to be together to get laid.

"Ah... It's just that you seem so close..." that's what he answered.

"We are best friends, that's all," Mingyu laughed softly and stuck closer to him. "And, in fact, I prefer death to kiss this one."

Okay, then. If that's the way it was, Jeonghan could flirt brazenly with them without stupid jealousy getting in their way. In fact, maybe it was even easier that way, and Jeonghan was ready to use literally everything he had to get sex with both of them.

Anyway, he was absolutely sure that at least Mingyu was interested. The taller one kept holding on to himself as they navigated between the most different topics and, at some point when Minghao moved away to buy more juice, he leaned his mouth against Jeonghan's temple before dragging it down the vocalist's cheek.

And, well, Jeonghan was no idiot, so he turned his face quickly and let Mingyu's lips rest on his before opening his mouth and kissing him for real. However, before Jeonghan could do anything, the taller walked away with a smug little smile that was kinda immoral and talked again about the terrible music that was playing at that moment.

So that's how Mingyu wanted to play, ok.

It didn't take long for Minghao to come back, though, and forced Mingyu to take off his jacket so he could sit on top and not dirty his pants with sand. He didn't even have to insist too much for the drummer to give in, and honestly, he was more menial than Jeonghan thought. Maybe he spoke out loud because Mingyu protested while Minghao laughed and agreed that, in fact, Mingyu was easy to bend.

Jeonghan was certainly having trouble reasoning while he was so stoned, but he was sure he was still being provoked when Mingyu sat on Minghao's thin thighs and hugged his shoulders. They seemed to be really enjoying the fact that the singer thought they had something and certainly knew they were being watched, so they made a scene as if they were really going to start making out in front of him and then burst out laughing and kissing on the cheek. They deserved a good slap, and Jeonghan would make sure to give them to each other's asses, but while he still couldn't, he resigned himself to throwing sand at them.

But the case was that he was already getting sleepy, as always when he mixed alcohol and marijuana, and it was hard to keep his eyes open, even if he wanted to keep watching them. Minghao also seemed bored and irritated by the noise, so he stood up and forced the other two to get up too.

"Let's go, we'll have extra rehearsal tomorrow morning," the guitarist said and hit the sand out of his clothes.

Mingyu looked as sleepy as Jeonghan, and the smaller one was sure they would crash when Mingyu wrapped his arm around his and tried to combine his steps.

"I'll get you two at home," Mingyu yawned.

"You're in no condition even to get to your own house, and you want to get to ours?" Minghao mocked. "I'm the one who'll get you."

"Hmm, that also works," he laughed a little and let Minghao pass in front.

The first stop was Mingyu's house, which was closer, and Minghao entered even before the owner of the house because he needed to go to the bathroom after drinking so much juice. However, Mingyu also took him inside and offered him a glass of water before guiding him to sit in the room while they waited since Jeonghan seemed exhausted and about to go to sleep at any moment.

But it was hard to sleep or do anything like that when Mingyu was so close and definitely squeezing his thigh. Jeonghan opened his eyes and felt a little smile spread over his face when he noticed Mingyu was getting closer, and only allowed himself to close his eyes again when their lips met.

Mingyu tasted like beer and bubblegum, and smelled like salt and sand and sweat, and kissed as lazily as he talked. And Jeonghan definitely liked that, and liked the feeling that he could break the drummer at any moment; there was something about getting big dudes and making them being submissive to him that always made Jeonghan... cheerful, but Mingyu seemed to want to be submissive and let Jeonghan dictate the rhythm of the kiss while letting him squeeze his covered thighs.

However, the contact did not last long. They soon heard the noise of the bathroom lock and moved away at the same instant, although Jeonghan certainly wouldn't mind giving Minghao a little show.

Maybe it was obvious that they were doing immoralities because Minghao bowed his eyebrows when he saw them sitting together, but he said nothing but a brief farewell to Mingyu and hurried Jeonghan away.

Jeonghan was definitely more awake than before, so he asked some stupid questions just to hear Minghao's voice and laughter, and contemplated whether he would also kiss him when they arrived at his house. Jeonghan would like that a lot.

"I live on that corner," he warned as they approached his street, and Minghao nodded as they headed there. "So... see you tomorrow?"

"See ya," Minghao smiled from the corner, and, for a moment, Jeonghan really thought he was going to draw big luck. However, all he got was a clumsy hug and a kiss on the cheek while Minghao smiled in a way that said he knew everything and Jeonghan knew nothing. "I'll kill you if you're late tomorrow."

"I know you will," he laughed softly but did nothing to get rid of the hug and fall into bed, just as his back wished. Minghao's hands slowly going up his neck were definitely better than sleeping.

"Great, I don't like it when people disobey me," that's all Minghao said before smiling mean and letting go, waving briefly before going his own way.

>>>>>

The weeks passed in a breath, and when Jeonghan realized, there were only two days left to the first concert where he would officially  _ The Reckless'  _ vocalist. Minghao came very close to having an aneurysm during rehearsals in which Jeonghan's voice seemed simply not to want to collaborate, but fortunately, everything had worked out.

He was feeling particularly hot wearing a sleeveless black shirt that had been borrowed from Minghao, mainly because he could feel his and Mingyu's looks over him uninterruptedly. The fact that he had managed to make out with Mingyu on two more occasions since the first kiss and Minghao's ambiguous lines made him confident that he would get something with both of them after the concert because it made no sense that certain things would happen if they had no intention of going to bed with him.

"Are you ready?" Minghao asked while he spied the stage through a crack. An unknown bald man was saying something, probably announcing the night's attractions, but Jeonghan honestly was not understanding anything.

And he didn't understand why he was feeling so nervous, considering that he was one of the most shameless people that ever existed. But the thing was that he was really afraid of doing a fiasco and making Minghao angry, mainly because the guitarist had wasted so much time trying to help him get better.

Jeonghan recorded Jun and Mingyu's answers vaguely and nodded, even though he had never felt so unprepared in his entire life. The next moment, he was practically being pushed to the stage and blinked under the bright lights, feeling even more blind than usual.

He knew his friends were out there somewhere, even if he couldn't see them, which was kinda good, somehow. If Jeonghan didn't see the judgment in people's eyes, he could very well pretend he knew what he was doing.

"Hmm... Good night?" Jeonghan said into the microphone and then had a nervous laugh. "I think you already know half of us, but we are  _ The Reckless _ . Sing with me, or I'll be very embarrassed and run away, grateful."

The speech pulled some laughs out of the audience, and Jeonghan sighed deep, waiting for Minghao to play the first chords to dare to open his mouth again. He hated himself when his voice shook a little at first but, a few moments later, he managed to abstract enough to calm down.

He concluded that he would never understand why, hell, someone would choose to work in front of an audience, but left to think about it after he had survived that performance.

In the third song, Jeonghan managed to get relaxed enough to interact with whoever was in the first row, and he was genuinely surprised to realize that he was quite stable. Jeonghan was feeling even... sexy while singing  _ S.O.S, _ so he tried to use that to his advantage, and soon he was comfortable enough to make sure he was enjoying having so much attention to himself.

Sweat dripped in hot, heavy drops between his hair and his neck, and he accepted the water bottle that Minghao extended to him when they finished. It had only been thirty minutes, but it seemed that he was singing and interacting for three hours.

"I hope you liked our new vocalist and the new bassist," Minghao said into the microphone, waving to the crowd and pulling some screams. Jeonghan always forgot that they were until very famous and had loyal fans. "Keep an eye on our Twitter to know our entire schedule of parties and presentations until the end of summer vacation!"

That moment and the next one passed like a blur while they said goodbye to the crowd and returned to the dressing room, where, fortunately, more water was waiting for them.

"You guys were great!" Mingyu praised both Junhui and Jeonghan when they squeezed themselves on the small leather sofa to rest for a moment before leaving to do whatever it was, and Jeonghan didn't even know it yet.

"Thank you," a lazy little smile opened on the vocalist's face, and he bowed his eyebrows briefly. "Good to know I was able to please you."

Maybe Mingyu had managed to capture the hidden meaning in that phrase, maybe not, but Jeonghan didn't care much at the moment.

"You pleased everybody," Minghao smiled a bit while putting the guitar away carefully. "Let's go out and celebrate that our first performance was successful?"

"Absolutely!" Junhui was instantly agreed for all of them and, as Mingyu still needed to take his drums back home, they decided to meet up in his garage after the others bought enough drinks and snacks for the four of them.

"Will you sleep at my house?" Mingyu asked casually.

"Can we?" Jun asked. "I think it's better, actually, it'll be super late when we stop drinking."

"I agree," Minghao said. "There are some extra mattresses there that you can use."

"So perfect, let's go," Jeonghan grinned and followed Junhui and Minghao to the nearest supermarket while Mingyu went straight home by car.

The three of them soon filled a cart with drinks and snacks with a taste of Styrofoam while Minghao commented that he was happy with their performance and, shortly after, they joined Mingyu.

That time, the four didn't stay in the garage.

They gathered in the drummer's room, with  _ I like it heavy _ vibrating on the speakers at a relatively high volume, and several bottles of vodka and beer arranged in the space between the four, on the floor.

The room kind of looked like Mingyu. A red wall was covered with a curtain of colored beads, and some vinyl records were hanging on one of the white walls, looking like it was about to fall and smash to the ground. The room wasn't exactly big, but it was enough to hold the furniture and the four of them sitting comfortably on the floor on a fluffy carpet, also red.

Jeonghan stretched out and hummed the song softly before drinking two shots and then sent a picture in the group with his friends as a way to explain why he couldn't join them that night. As always, he had to put up with a few provocations for trading his friends for an attempt at easy sex (which was too complicated to be considered  _ easy _ ) and ignored them after saying it was better than watching Seungcheol staring at Jihoon with a doggy face.

"Phones are not allowed," Minghao said, laughing softly, and took Jeonghan's device. "You have to enjoy the here and now."

"Annoying," Jeonghan rolled his eyes but had a little smile pulling the corners of his lips. "And what do you suggest to make me enjoy the here and the now?"

"Alcohol!" The guitarist's smile widened. "Let's play something."

"Let's go!" - Jun answered. "Let's play the one in that who speaks 'no', needs to drink."

"We are going to die," Mingyu laughed softly. "I'm in."

Obviously, Jeonghan and Minghao were totally in, and the four of them soon plunged into a completely random conversation, trying to provoke the others to say "no".

It was quite easy to trick Mingyu and Junhui, so the two were already completely drunk while Jeonghan and Minghao laughed in their faces, almost completely sober.

"Okay, that's it, they'll throw up if they keep drinking like this," Minghao said, with a giggle. "Come to bed, Gyu."

"Hmmmmm..." Mingyu grumbled in response and lay on the floor.

"I'll let you sleep there, huh," Minghao laughed more. "Come on, get up."

"I can't!" Mingyu cried. "Let me die here, your annoying shit."

"Then fine, I'll sleep in your bed," the guitarist shrugged and then took the extra mattresses under the bed. "Jun and Jeonghan, I'll put them in the living room for you, okay? Then you won't be trampled on when this ogre gets up."

\- Okay," Junhui yawned and got up kinda staggered before going to the bathroom. Jeonghan also got up and laughed a little at Mingyu's dismantled figure before squatting next to him and staring.

"I think we should roll him over a mattress, at least," he commented.

"Ok, so you stay in bed with me, and he gets the other mattress," Minghao shrugged, and a few minutes later, everything was already arranged for them to sleep.

Except that Jeonghan was not sleepy and, apparently, neither was Minghao. So they stared at each other in the dark, practically on top of each other in Mingyu's narrow bed, who was probably already in his tenth sleep.

"Hi," Jeonghan whispered, stretching his legs further.

"Hi," Minghao whispered back and pulled his long hair away from his eyes. Jeonghan continued staring, not knowing for sure what he should do to keep himself entertained without waking Mingyu, but nothing within morality occurred to him.

He was still thinking of alternatives when he noticed Minghao's gaze descending to his mouth and resting there in a way that said he didn't even realize what he was doing. A smirk opened lazily on Jeonghan's face, and one of his hands instinctively moved to Minghao's chin.

The guitarist's eyes widened a bit, but half a second later they were back to normal while studying Jeonghan curiously.

"I know you want to kiss me," - Minghao said a few moments later, putting his head on the same pillow as Jeonghan. "I know since you joined the band."

"And can I?" Jeonghan arched his eyebrows at the same time, slipping his hand to Minghao's hips, threatening to touch the skin under his wide shirt.

"I think you deserve for doing so well today, so you can," Minghao smiled small and ended the distance between the two, leaving Jeonghan somewhat stunned. But, anyway, he liked guys like Minghao.

Their lips fit deliciously and Jeonghan shivered a bit when Minghao pulled his lower lip slightly before deepening the kiss and allowing Jeonghan to  _ finally _ fulfill his wish.

But, like everything involving Jeonghan and his wishes, things started to heat up fast, mainly because there was no one to interrupt them. Honestly, he wasn't giving a fuck about Mingyu sleeping a few steps from the bed and wasn't giving a fuck about Junhui in the living room, and Minghao seemed to be in the same situation.

He let Jeonghan tighten his waist, then his thighs, and then his butt tightly while he tried to stay still. The thing was that Minghao was very sensitive in those points, and it was really hellish that Jeonghan decided to squeeze him right there, but he was too hot to complain, especially when the experienced vocalist's tongue slipped slowly against his neck.

The heat spread quickly through Minghao's body and settled in his lower abdomen, and he knew he would end up getting hard if he let that whole thing keep going on. The situation got worse when Jeonghan decided to smile against his lips before biting again and marking him and, that time, Minghao couldn't contain a low moan that escaped by his half-open lips, covering them with both hands at the very moment.

Jeonghan let out a puffed laugh, as low as he could, feeling extremely pleased to have managed to break Minghao with so little. He was even easier than Mingyu, if Jeonghan stopped to think about it.

And, where Mingyu's kisses were lazy, messy, and hot, Minghao's were as methodical as he himself was. It was hard to establish dominance over him, even if he was definitely already completely given, and Jeonghan liked it. Challenges were always welcome, especially when the challenges were hot and shameless rockstars.

Jeonghan rolled over Minghao and pressed the guitarist's slender body against the bed, smiling briefly before kissing him again, slower than before. Minghao's hands closed on his shoulders, and Jeonghan was sure that he didn't even know what he was doing because he was sure that he wouldn't rub himself that obscene way against him with the awareness that they weren't alone in the room.

Anyway, Jeonghan pressed his knee against Minghao's covered - and hard - cock, because he was being a good boy and deserved a little pleasure. However, that seemed to be the drop of water for an acute moan to escape from the boy's slightly swollen lips, and the two widened their eyes when they heard Mingyu moving on the mattress while mumbling unintelligible things.

With his heart in his mouth and his eyes still wide open, Jeonghan stretched his neck to check if he had woken up. To his relief, however, Mingyu was still with his eyes well closed, but now lying on his back.

He breathed heavily through his half-open mouth and, after a more attentive look, Jeonghan realized that he seemed a little  _ restless _ and decided that he and Minghao should stop before they woke him up for good.

After another little seal, he lay down again on his side of the bed and smiled small when Minghao nested more against the side of his body. He was almost falling asleep when Mingyu grumbled again and, that time, he understood what he was saying.

_ Minghao. _

And, honestly, it looked a lot like a groan in Jeonghan's distorted conception. But, judging by Minghao's reaction, he thought the same thing.

It didn't take long for a second and a third to follow and the two risked looking at Mingyu again, who was even more scattered than before and with his face even a little bright with sweat. 

"I guess it's not just me who wants to fuck you," Jeonghan provoked while laughing inside. It was good to know that Mingyu wanted the same as him.

It was even better to see Minghao's reaction. Even if the dark didn't allow him to see, Jeonghan was sure that he was flushed while hiding behind a hair curtain. He didn't know for sure how to interpret it but, in case there was really nothing between the two, he would only have laughed and said that he would provoke Mingyu because of that the next day, right? Whatever it was, Jeonghan was already practically one hundred percent sure that they were already hooking up, so it didn't matter that much.

They waited for a bit, kinda abashed, until Mingyu stopped embarrassing himself and stood still again. The drummer would certainly be mortified the next day when he woke up and found out what had happened because Jeonghan would definitely make fun of him and Minghao for that. And maybe he could make them confess what he had been observing since he had actually met them.

"I'm always available for a threesome," Jeonghan warned in a joking tone before turning his back on Minghao and closing his eyes, now finally tired enough to get some sleep.

>>>>>>

Mingyu was mortified as soon as he opened his eyes the next day because Jeonghan and Minghao would never stop mocking him because of the images his brain liked to create when he was sleeping. The situation got worse when Junhui finally understood what had happened because he was as mean as Jeonghan when he wanted to mock someone, and threatening to put them out wasn't helping at all.

But, more than that, Minghao was definitely awkward. Jeonghan knew he had made an indecent offer before they slept, but unless Minghao was really considering to accept, he wouldn't be so... weird that early afternoon.

"I'll leave you without food if you keep teasing me," Mingyu pouted, throwing a few pieces of steak into the pot.

"That's not how you'll convince Minghao to do whatever he was doing in your dream," Jeonghan laughed loudly and then decided that he would leave the poor guy alone.

"I want to convince you to shut up," he grumbled, so red he was probably radiating heat.

"I'm already quiet," Jeonghan laughed softly and then got distracted by his phone. "What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to clean my room as soon as I eat, or my mother will kick me out of home," Jun answered in a yawn.

"I don't know, I think I'll play something with Mingyu. I don't know if I should invite you," Minghao narrowed his eyes to Jeonghan.

"Of course, you need privacy to make his erotic dreams come true, I got it," Jeonghan grinned, pleased to see that he had left Minghao completely flushed.

"No, it's because you're an unbearable shit," Minghao snorted and tied his crumpled hair in a knot. "You can stay if you're not playing the idiot."

"I'll make an effort," the singer shrugged.

Incredibly, they managed to have lunch in peace. Maybe it was because Mingyu's food was so good that no one was willing to waste time swapping splinters instead of eating, but it didn't matter. They ate everything they had available and then cleaned the kitchen quickly before Junhui left, soon scheduling the rehearsal sessions of that week and saying goodbye quickly.

"I'm disgusting, I'm going to take a shower," Minghao announced shortly after, taking a towel from Mingyu and locking himself in the bathroom afterward.

"I will hit you if you start harassing me again," Mingyu said, looking Jeonghan in slant, before getting up to connect the cables between the video game and the old TV.

"I was going to ask for a kiss, actually," Jeonghan laughed slackly and stretched out. "I'm missing you, you know."

By God, it was very easy to break Mingyu.

He disassembled himself in little smiles at the same instant and ran close to Jeonghan, holding the singer's face between his hands before kissing him eagerly. Jeonghan smiled small and tied Mingyu's waist, pulling him until he fell sitting on his lap.

Mingyu's hands slipped down Jeonghan's neck and rested on his shoulders, squeezing them lightly whenever he was bitten or scratched.

"Aren't you mad because of my supposed dream?" He asked when they walked away to breathe.

"Why should I be? I stole you from him," Jeonghan laughed softly, kissing Mingyu's jaw.

"Hmmm..." the drummer closed his eyes and sighed deeply, clearly struggling to think straight. "You didn't steal me from anyone."

"But you made out before," Jeonghan shrugged.

"Hmm... Yeah, but we don't have anything serious..."

"Neither we, so there's nothing to be mad about," Jeonghan kissed him again, more intensely than before, and let his hands touch everything he wanted. Mingyu seemed satisfied enough with the answer, too, because he only gave himself even more and didn't ask any other strange questions.

It was complicated to keep Mingyu in his lap, however. Jeonghan was sure that he was moving so much on purpose, although it was Mingyu there and Mingyu could be well covered when he was on top of someone. The weight of his hips against the volume in Jeonghan's pants was leaving him totally bewildered.

So bewildered that he didn't even notice when the sound of the shower stopped, much less Minghao's approach until he was right there in the room, accidentally knocking the hairbrush on the floor and startling them both.

As if he hadn't gone through enough shame for the rest of the year, Mingyu managed to almost fall off Jeonghan's lap while trying to get away quickly, as if he had been caught doing something very wrong.

"Hey!" Minghao said, outraged and completely ignoring Jeonghan's presence there. "Didn't we have a deal not to make out with him?"

"The meat is weak, right..." Mingyu gave a weak laugh and looked away.

It was true that they had agreed to fool Jeonghan as much as possible just to see how far he would go to get something with them and because it was fun to see him trying so hard from the first instant. However, the deal had only really come up after the first kiss between Mingyu and him, and the drummer had even tried not to make out with him again, but it was complicated when the other seemed to know everything he wanted and liked.

"I don't know what the deal is, but you kissed me too, huh," Jeonghan watched, leaning on his elbows.

"Hey! You don't have any morals to talk about me," Mingyu snorted and settled down on the couch. Jeonghan observed with a certain interest while wondering if he should interfere and, honestly, if the three of them were secretly making out with each other, it was much easier for them to make out together now and fulfill his old desire instead of arguing about it.

"But I'm sure you broke the deal first," Minghao grumbled and collected the hairbrush from the floor.

"The threesome's suggestion still stands," Jeonghan said like he didn't want anything and sat up straight.

Minghao and Mingyu stared in silence for a few moments, as if they were communicating telepathically, and then they looked at Jeonghan.

"Let's go to my room," Mingyu said, in the end, and didn't wait to see if he was being followed.

And, right, that definitely was Jeonghan's lucky day, and he wouldn't waste any moment of it. Soon the three of them were in the room and staring at each other's faces, not knowing for sure who would take the first step. But, as Jeonghan was not in the mood to waste time, he pushed them both into bed and started a messy triple kiss and, honestly, better than he expected it to be.

That dominant thing in Minghao was still there, and he contemplated the things they could do in case they got together to tease Mingyu. Apparently, just the idea of having a threesome was enough to leave the taller one completely out of himself, even, and Jeonghan liked that. A little smile adorned his lips when he stepped back a little to get rid of his shirt, and when they both imitated him, he felt the smile broaden.

"How will we do that?" Minghao asked, stretching his neck further to give access to Mingyu's bites.

"I want to fuck you both, but I think we should get together and fuck Mingyu first."

"Great plan," Minghao laughed softly and closed his eyes when Mingyu bit him harder, letting a little sigh escape.

Jeonghan's hands slipped down the guitarist's thighs and squeezed lightly a few times before venturing to touch him under the shorts, immediately getting a sigh from the boy.

"Hao is too sensitive, doesn't squeeze too much," Mingyu commented in a sigh, but let his hands wander through Mingyu's body with the same eagerness as Jeonghan.

"Good to know," Jeonghan sighed and advanced over Minghao's lips once again.

Mingyu took advantage of the cue to finish taking off his clothes and try to take off both of them, too and blushing deeply as he was called 'good boy' by them. If they continued with that, he well knew it wouldn't last long.

Once completely naked, Jeonghan stopped for a moment to admire them a little bit and bit his lower lip lewdly while his eyes went through Mingyu's muscles and Minghao's thin waist. However, his plan didn't last long when the two of them exchanged an accomplice little smile and got down on their knees, wasting no time before they started licking the extension of their erection slowly.

And, of course, not even Jeonghan's most vivid dreams could have prepared him for that moment. He wanted to close his eyes and surrender completely to the shivers of pleasure he felt, but he also wanted the image to be well engraved in his memory.

Minghao's long fingers slipped down Mingyu's thighs briefly before closing into his dick, squeezing it lightly before starting to masturbate him at a pace too fast for Mingyu to be able to keep still. And, by the heavens, Jeonghan would end up fainting if he kept moaning like that while he had his dick in his mouth.

Minghao's licks became more vigorous for an instant, and in the next, he was kissing Mingyu awkwardly while keeping Jeonghan's cock between their mouths.

"You're gonna kill me," Jeonghan grumbled and pushed his hips forward. He was sure he could come at any moment and would be happy if he did it in both their faces.

Mingyu laughed softly and, after a few more lickings, moved away to let Minghao swallow Jeonghan completely before they got up, leaving him a little amazed and angry for having stopped when he was so close.

"We should punish you for being annoying, really," Minghao laughed low and opened Mingyu's drawer as if he already knew where all the things were, and he really knew. "And because you took advantage of my moment of weakness."

"You didn't seem weak at all while you were scratching me and asking for more, but okay," Jeonghan laughed and felt the stick hook hard when Minghao delivered the lube to Mingyu and got on all fours in bed.

"Hmmm, it doesn't matter. I will twist your fingers if you touch me before Mingyu finishes."

"Aggressive," Jeonghan laughed softly and adjusted his body in the bed. "Far be it from me to complain about that."

Mainly because he had fantasized enough about it, too.

Mingyu penetrated Minghao with one finger slowly, caressing the smaller's back with his free hand and looking a little confused with who he should look at. He was well aware of Jeonghan's heavy breathing, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Minghao started moaning softly and demanding all his attention.

"Slap his ass, please," Jeonghan said, feeling his low womb pulling just by looking at Minghao's eager rolls.

"Of course," Mingyu breathed softly and spread Minghao's buttocks with the amount of strength he knew he liked before warning that he would put one more finger.

Minghao let Mingyu continue for a few more long moments that looked more like torture to Jeonghan, and then he knelt on the bed, ordering the two to get closer.

Jeonghan didn't waste any time and tied him by the waist, pulling him to a desperate kiss that made it very clear that he definitely couldn't stand to keep looking without having a collapse.

Minghao laughed against his mouth and extended a hand to Mingyu, groping the boy's torso momentarily before grabbing his cock and squeezing lightly.

"I think it's good for someone to fuck me now," the guitarist said in a gasp.

"Even or odd?" Jeonghan turned to Mingyu promptly, pulling a laugh out of the other two.

"Hmmm... Odd," Mingyu chose after some thought and showed five fingers, against Jeonghan's three.

"Ha!" The blond-haired laughed softly and took a condom quickly. "Sit on me."

Minghao opened a little smile with Mingyu's grumblings and tightened Jeonghan's thighs briefly before sitting with his back against his chest and rolling lightly.

Jeonghan stuck his face in the curvature of Minghao's neck and slowly penetrated him, trying his best not to lose control and end up hurting him accidentally.

Minghao rolled slowly a few times to get used to the volume and sighed satisfied before opening his eyes and facing Mingyu, who touched himself shamelessly before him.

"Come here, puppy," he called, and Jeonghan was sure that he would die before they finished having sex if they kept acting that way. "Kneel."

To Jeonghan's delight, Mingyu promptly obeyed and sucked Minghao's thighs willingly before slipping his tongue through his balls and finally grabbing his hard cock.

With this, Minghao let slip his first real moan and increased the pressure against Jeonghan's hips with vigorous rolls that would certainly make him fall in love.

Jeonghan would like to be able to say something funny to disguise how affected he was, but it was impossible to do anything but moan and bite Minghao's shoulders and neck.

One of his hands tightened the guitarist's waist tightly while the other coiled tightly in his long hair, pulling hard enough to make him shiver and become even more desperate for contact.

Minghao's hands closed in Mingyu's hair as he stocked the elder's mouth with more strength, reflecting Jeonghan's onslaughts against him. He let some compliments of Mingyu escape under his breath and felt that he definitely couldn't take much more when he pranced unconsciously.

Unable to restrain himself, Minghao stretched a little to try to slap Mingyu and groaned louder when the fingernails of the tallest one slipped on the inside of his thighs; he didn't know for sure how to deal with so many simultaneous sensations, but he felt he would disintegrate soon.

"Can I come in your mouth?" Minghao asked, trying his best to control the warm sensation that was unfolding in his lower abdomen.

Mingyu gave him thumbs up and tightened Minghao's thighs again, almost choking when the thick liquid filled his mouth, as he hoped it would take a little longer.

"Damn it, you two," Jeonghan sighed and turned Minghao's face to himself, kissing him eagerly as he reached his own limit. Minghao's hips kept moving for a few more minutes before he finally settled down and relaxed against Jeonghan, also allowing Mingyu to move away.

"I'm still very hard," Mingyu pouted and tried to kiss them, being well received by both.

"We will take care of you, give me just two minutes," Minghao sighed and lay on his belly.

"I hope this means double penetration," Mingyu said and started blushing right after, making Jeonghan laugh again.

"Of course, whatever you want," Jeonghan answered and pulled him over. 

One of the things he wanted to do most since he had first laid his eyes on Mingyu, in fact, was to bury his face in that immense chest, so he did. The drummer seemed to be enjoying the bites he was getting there, so Jeonghan went on and slowly surrounded his nipples with his tongue.

Meanwhile, Minghao approached behind Mingyu and scratched his belly slightly before licking his fingers with lubricant and closing them around his cock.

"How many fingers inside?" He asked.

"Hmm... three," Mingyu replied in a sigh and received a positive murmur before feeling Minghao's long fingers against her entrance.

"And can you take it all at once?" Jeonghan bowed his eyebrows and faced the fingers of Minghao's other hand.

"He can take even more," the guitarist laughed softly and soon introduced the fingers quickly, waiting for a little until Mingyu got used to starting moving them.

"Good to know," Jeonghan smirked and moved his lips to Mingyu's neck.

It was quite clear that Mingyu was trembling and trying to rub himself more against the two but, at the same time, it was fun to see him so... desperate. Minghao ignored when Mingyu said he was ready because it was very clear that he would need to be much more relaxed than he already was if he really wanted a double penetration. And, for better or worse, neither of them was small.

When Minghao finally found himself satisfied, Mingyu was already completely smeared with precum and begging them to be faster just before he really cried. Jeonghan was so horny that he couldn't even believe he had had an orgasm a short time ago, but he was definitely not complaining.

He lay on his back on the bed and pulled Mingyu upon him, praising him softly while he kissed the big guy's flushed cheeks.

"I'll put it on," he warned and received a very satisfied moan in response. The gods knew that Minghao wanted to join them soon, but he was still a little worried about the safety of Mingyu's ass in case they were too rough. So he sat down and resigned himself to caressing and scratching his friend's back while he first got used to Jeonghan.

It was hard to keep a coherent line of reasoning when Mingyu moaned so loudly and so often, but Jeonghan tried his best to be careful with him. He moved in a completely different way from Minghao, and Jeonghan sincerely could never choose only one of the two.

Hearing all those moans without being able to do much about it was driving Minghao crazy, so as soon as Mingyu started to bounce as if his life depended on it, he warned that he would enter as well.

The slings he felt in his lower abdomen when Mingyu separated his buttocks definitely could kill him but, taking a deep breath, Minghao kept his composure and grabbed his waist with ease.

"Calm down, Mingyu!" Minghao demanded, exasperated. I'm afraid of killing you here."

"It won't kill me, come on..."

"I don't trust anything you say," Minghao laughed shakily and sank slowly until he was completely inside with Jeonghan.

Honestly, Mingyu felt he would explode. It was too hot, too full, and yet he didn't want to stop. It was hard to form a coherent thought when it was like that but, fortunately, Minghao was the one who always took control when they were together like that.

Eventually, Mingyu got used to the sensation and risked some erratic rolls that were soon replaced by more accurate movements that made him almost scream whenever they stimulated his prostate.

The case was that he was already ridiculously sensitive when they started, so he was aware that he couldn't last long anyway, but he didn't want to stop. 

Mingyu was sure to explode when Jeonghan and Minghao started taking turns to slap his thighs and his ass and, without being able to warn, he came hardly against Jeonghan's belly.

"Good boy," the vocalist smiled maliciously and bit the lobe of his ear. "Can we continue, or is it too much?"

"Keep going," Mingyu babbled, contracting involuntarily and pulling out a desperate groan from Minghao, who seemed to be very close to his orgasm as well.

"I want to come on his face," Minghao said, leaving Mingyu slowly and pulling out the condom.

"Come," he laughed and closed his eyes, keeping his mouth open while Minghao positioned himself near his head.

The case is that it ended up falling on Jeonghan's face too, who only let out a little surprised groan and laughed softly before passing his fingers on his cheek and taking them to his mouth, to the deep despair of the other two. A few moments later, he also came and eased the grip on Mingyu's hips, allowing the boy to roll over face down on the bed and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Fuck," Minghao said softly, breathlessly.

"In fact," Jeonghan laughed low and kissed them both quickly. "I think we should clean ourselves."

"I don't think Mingyu will be able to move so soon," Minghao giggled and stroked his friend's head. "But that won't save you from getting caught for breaking the deal, you hear?"

"You broke it too!" Mingyu cried and made Jeonghan laugh louder.

Staying around the two of them was definitely interesting.

>>>>>

Jeonghan found it fascinating how quickly habits established themselves.

After the first time, the three of them began to hook up at all opportune times, in fact, including some dressing rooms before the performances.

It took only a few days for Junhui to find it out, but that only happened because, in their hurry to get ready and get on stage right away, Mingyu and Jeonghan ended up with their shirts switched and, while Jeonghan seemed to be in a dress, the shirt Mingyu was wearing seemed to be about to explode on his chest because it was too tight.

Minghao worried about what he'd say, but in the end, Junhui only laughed and told them not to have sex in his presence if they didn't want to get punched in the head, but obviously, he didn't have to ask twice.

"I still can't believe this son of a bitch succeeded," Chan commented when Jeonghan finally told his friends what had happened. "It's not even fair!"

"Of course it is, I tried very hard," Jeonghan laughed low and stole the youngest's beer.

"I would say that you were desperate," Seungcheol observed but ended up laughing together. Jeonghan was unbelievable.

"Also, I don't care," the singer shrugged his shoulders. "There's a concert tomorrow, are you coming?"

"It depends, are you going to put us in for free?" Soonyoung raised his eyes to his friend.

"Only if you stay in the front row shouting 'Jeonghan oppaaaaa.'"

"Go to hell." Hansol laughed loudly and pushed him. "You already have two to satisfy your strange fetishes, spare us."

"You're pokey," Jeonghan showed his tongue and let the laughter escape before he stretched out. "Anyway, obviously, you're going to get in for free."

* * *

And, in fact, they entered and stayed in the front row, but didn't shout anything, and still made him shame in front of Minghao.

"I heard that you have some strange fetishes," the guitarist smirked when he found himself alone with Jeonghan in his dressing room to change before he left.

"And will you perform any of them?" Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, rolling Mingyu's drumsticks between his fingers.

"It depends, I don't know if you deserve anything..."

With a little corner smile, Jeonghan fell to his knees and began to unbutton Minghao's pants.

"Oh, but I'm very convincing. "

And, ah, Minghao knew it well. Enough to know that whatever Jeonghan wanted, he and Mingyu would end up doing eventually and embarrassing themselves forever for it.

"I just want to see," that's what he answered, closing his eyes when he felt the first lickings in the head of his cock.

Three days later, Jeonghan got what he wanted, being threatened by the other two if anyone knew they had really submitted to that just because Jeonghan knew very well how to suck dicks.

Anyway, Jeonghan didn't care much about threats because he was too pleased with the results, since he always ended up getting what he wanted. And having Minghao on his knees calling him "Oppa" was enough proof of this.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked and I'm feeling like changing some things later SISNSKKSSK  
> Twitter: haoshoumon


End file.
